Of Bunnies
by Hanyou of the Grimms
Summary: We have all wondered why Misaki started referring to Usami as Usagi. Why 'Bunny? Here is my version of why! Rated T for: yaoi (obviously), mild language, and fluffiness. R&R if you please. One-shot


**Plot bunnies come at the worst times. Times when you are in public, and have no way to get them out. No access to a computer and no hope of chasing them away. Today they met in my had and started mating like, well, rabbits. And thus, Of Bunnies was born!**

**Re: I corrected my errors pointed out by Sunflower37149 whom I thank very much! The boy is now bow but...the other one was meant to be a bit perverse...**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, over-sized balls of fluff, mild language**

**Disclaimer: FAN fiction = Not mine!**

Misaki had been getting tutored by _The Great Usami Akihiko_ for two weeks. Needless to say, their relationship was... complicated. That was, if you used the word complicated as synonym for insane, romantic mess from Hell.

It was obvious the two held feelings for each other. What those feelings were...who knows? Akihiko enjoyed 'playing' with Misaki, and Misaki couldn't deny that he enjoyed being played with. That was it.

And on his way up to his tutor's condo, Misaki thought about this. Then he stopped thinking, because his brain felt like it was going to explode and his heart was going soon after.

Instead, he knocked on the door that separated him from his tutor. When it didn't open he grabbed the spare key given to him and stuck it in the lock.

"Why does he feel the need to go to sleep when it's time for him to help me study?" The youth grumbled with a sigh. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sound of quiet snores.

Usami was asleep on his plush couch. He rested on the head a stuffed bunny. Suzuki-san had been pushed to the floor.

Picking up the toppled bear, Misaki straightened his bow-which was pink with purple polka dots today- and set him on the opposing love-seat. Then, and only then, did he turn to closer examine the drowsy writer.

With the greater portion of the bunny covered by Usami's head only the ears could be seen. They peaked over Akihiko's head in just the right way, making it look as if the ears were part of the man rather than the stuffed rabbit he was laying on.

_Usami...Usagi...Usami...Usagi..._The pattern continued in his head for several more minutes before it was almost impossible to contain his giggles. It was just that...Well, Usami looked really adorable as a bunny okay!

Misaki tried his hardest to keep his laughter under control. He didn't want to wake the man. Last time that had happened it had not ended too well for him- at least that's what he told himself anyway.

But still, he needed to study. His finals were coming up and if he wanted to get into Mitsuhashi, he needed help. Ever so carefully, he poked Akihiko's side. Then again, and again, and again.

Misaki sighed. This was getting him nowhere fast. Finally at the peak of frustration, he shouted, "Usagi-san, get stupid butt up!" Why he had chosen _that_ wording was a mystery.

Either way it was proven effective when Akihiko opened his glaring eyes. The stuffed rabbit was thrown across the room in a violent motion that made Misaki almost feel bad for the plaything. "Misaki, I'm beginning to think you want to be punished." Usami stated. A glare was replaced with a gleam and a scowl with a smirk. Which expression was scarier, Misaki couldn't decide.

His wrist was grasped before he could sprint away, and a few moments later the youth found himself over the perverted man's shoulder. "Dammit, Usagi-san, put me down! I liked you better with bunny ears! Stop it! Don't touch me there!" His struggles were proved futile when he ended up in the man's toy infested room with no hope of getting away. Though, if he was honest, he didn't really want to...

For now, he's blame the bunny ears. Cursed, cursed bunny ears!

**All done! Was that fun? R&R if you please!**

**Re: Thank you to all those who reviewed, and favorited. I appreciated it greatly and the same goes for any who do so in the future. **


End file.
